Southern Sun
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: During Umbrella's final fall, Rebecca flees to Mexico to find an old comrade. When she finds Juan Joen, will the convict stop living la vita loca and go trash Umbrella up or refuse having been Billy Coen at all?
1. Lip Gloss

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So I decided that I liked how my Cold but hot series was set up, but said that the Jill/Chris story was finished. My solution? How about a story on Rebecca? I mean, she's like the Carmen Sandiego of Resident Evil. Just disappears after the first game's storyline. I ended up featuring her in the last chapter of Old Beats but that was a small cameo. So then. Let's try this spin. Remember, This series is set up to where this takes place before RE4. Also, you do not have to read the other stories to understand this.

They were at it again. I pressed the pillow harder on my head, trying to muffle the sounds but alas, it did not prevail. _Christ, Claire throws a shitfit about Jill and Chris and I'm the one who gets the room next to theirs._ I gave up and sat up, the mild thumping against the wall keeping me from my sleep. Yawning, I got off my bed and walked over to the kitchen area of my little compound apartment. Starting up the coffee pot, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, silently cursing whomever it was calling at this time, at the same time thanking them for the distraction from the room next door.

"You'll never believe what I've found Senorita." It was Carlos.

"Try me." I said and he was silent, then chuckled.

"Well, you know those dog tags you said you'd lost a couple of days ago? The ones that Claire found hanging off the towel rack in your apartment? Well...okay, you've got to promise you won't go all bat shit on me, but I looked up the name off Umbrella's data disk that Chris and Jill brought back. Found something on that Coen fella." Carlos sped off into my ear over the phone. I dropped the coffee mug I had just grabbed on the ground. _Billy?!_

"All you should find is just a deceased status." I spoke, a line rehearsed inside my head several times to attempt brainwashing myself into thinking so.

"Ah, but not according to Umbrella. You know how they are with keeping tabs on us survivors." He said. _Have they found him?_

"Well, what's the skinny, don't keep me in suspense." I demanded slightly.

"Well, Senor Joen is living it up in Mexico. Umbrella's got his info as, Billy Coen, alias Juan Joen is currently living on the outskirts of Mexico city. To be kept under survelliance until this subject contacts other survivors. Immediate disposal will be taken is such event takes place. Minimum threat. Blah blah blah...then it goes on about his record, which, I gotta say you're bat shit loco for even teaming up with this guy." Carlos answered.

"He's innocent of the crimes. So then, what does this information matter? Yay, he's sitting around on his ass sipping pina colladas while we're busting our butts off taking down Umbrella. It's great to know he's still alive but.." I started and stopped when I noticed the banging had stop and there was silence. _Usually they take for an hour before they fall asleep._

"Well, I showed Claire this and you know how she is with reuni-" Carlos started but I had set the phone down and tip toed over to the connecting wall. Placing my ear against it, I listened carefully to the silence. A gasp of breath took place and my hand went for the nearest gun, in fear. _What if Jill really is still working for Wesker and is trying to kill Chris?!_

"Oh my god...Chris!" I heard Jill exclaim through the wall, slightly muffled. I eased the glock 19 back down to my side, no longer fearing that something bad was happening. In fact, I smiled. _I knew I saw him trying to walk down the hall earlier with a dirty look on his face. Thought it was funny when a receipt fell out of his pocket and I handed it back to him with a huge blush on his face. Shame I didn't look at the receipt, but it was probably some new sex toy he bought for her._

"I was going for a bigger one but the lady said this one was good too." Chris fumbled for a small apology. I heard a muffled punch, like that of a playful one.

"Boy, you really need to realize I'm not all in for bigger being better. I'm not that materialistic. Now come on, say those words." Jill tugged at Chris's ego. _What does materialistic have to do with sex toys?_

"Valentine, Let's get married alright?" Chris said and I smirked even more. _Ah, I see. Engagement ring. Got'cha._ I held back a chuckle as I walked back to the kitchen where the phone was and set the glock down, picking up the phone in the process.

"-er going to Mexico whether you like it or not, no and's ifs, and plenty of butts. You know how I like the rears of those hot hispanics." Carlos was still talking.

"I'm back, nice of you to notice I was gone, tell me, do you often have conversations with yourself?" I asked.

"You left? The hell chicka?! Coulda told me. Hágame la charla a me. Me siento como un idiota..." Carlos muttered.

"You do act like an idiot though. Anyways, what were you sayig about going to Mexico?" I asked.

"I didn't know you knew spanish." He said.

"Yes, took it in college for fun." I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So...all those times I was...oh man..." Carlos moaned out.

"Yeah, you might wanna stop talking about Jill's ass and tits, it gets kinda annoying and I might start telling Chris what you've been muttering. Might also want to tell Claire what you're saying too, you're starting to come off as an emo kid." I smiled out.

"Alright Alright. Anyways, make sure you've got your gear packed up. Claire wants to track this Coen guy down and bring him back. You really wouldn't tell Chris what I said would you? That guy would bust me up a good one." Carlos sped off in slight fear.

"No Carlos, I won't tell. Anyways, those two are finished with trying to tear my wall down,I'm going to bed. Goodnight puta." I said, smirking.

"You shouldn't kiss your mother with that mouth. G'night Becca." Carlos said and we hung up. _So...we're going to Mexico to find Billy and bring him back here. He's still running from the law so to speak..._Memories of the train and training facility flashed back as I got up and headed for my bed. I fell into it, my headboard smacking into the wall slightly.

"Wanna keep it quiet in there Becca, some people are trying to sleep." I heard Chris say from the other side of the wall. _Oh the irony..._

J.L.: So, there it is. How's that for a start. Anyways, here goes my further rant on Upcoming RE games and what not. As for the RE:E movie, I saw it when it came out, and, it wasn't like the other two movies really, more game like elements. I'm not spoiling anything, but I do have a strange fondess for crappy movies and can't really tell between good or bad ones, but I did like this, had a couple of humorous spots to it. As for the games, UC and RE, well, saw the trailers, and I'm excited that Jill and Chris are the characters for the final level of the UC game, they looked rather cool in snow jackets (It's been revealed that the final level is in Russia 2003.) and well, I've spouted off about RE:5 trailer already. Drop me a review, would you kindly?


	2. Lover

Disclaimer: IOOMOC (I Only Own My Own Creations.)

J.L.: I'm suppose to be getting ready to shoot my friends with nerf and laser tag guns(Imagine a bunch of 19-20 somethings running around in a state park launching little foam darts at each other in vicious combat for the rights to say, "Haha, shot you, you fugly basturd!") but since I'm waiting for my guy to finish up his charity walk, I suppose I'll just write this up.

"Becca!" Arose the shout of a very excited woman as she leaped right atop me, still lying in my bed half asleep, and came crashing down on my small frame. With as cheap as my bed was, due to lack of funds on my part, the bed frame collapsed unto the floor, taking me and Claire with it.

"¡Lesbianas!" Carlos cheered and jumped into the mess with us, ruffling my hair and Claire's.

"Am not! Carlos, Get off my leg!" Claire yelled out and pushed Carlos away. There was a loud pounding on the wall next to us.

"Keep it down in there!" Chris yelled out from the other side. Carlos and Claire looked at me and we all smiled. I pointed to them, then to the shared wall. They walked right up to it, and waited for me to get into position. I walked to my apartment door and stepped to the side, ready.

"Oh Carlos, it's so big!" Claire called out in a crooning voice.

"Yeah, and you can take it all in senorita, take it like you want it!" Carlos called back and I could hear Chris jumping out of his bed and running out of his compound apartment. Lighter footstep followed his.

"Oh Carlos, deeper!" Claire crooned out, slightly moaning. Just as I saw Chris's foot enter my apartment door, I stuck mine out and tripped him, causing him to roll into my kitchen table and break the leg of it off, toppling it. I cringed a little. _My apartment's going to look like Umbrella went through it. _I drew back my leg as Jill stepped in, looked at Chris, then over to me, shaking her head. Chris was only in his boxor briefs, but Jill had been quick and smart enough to throw on one of his shirts. Carlos and Claire stepped into my kitchen, laughing at Chris. Chris had just sat up, rubbing his shoulder. _Back at the mansion, I would have drooled at the site of Chris almost naked, but..._

"Christopher, you should know Claire has better taste than Carlos." Jill said, smirking at Carlos. _She's been trying to ease tensions between claire and herself for a while._

"Yeah well, you know the little pervert. Whose going to watch him when we're off in Russia?" Chris asked, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a pervert." Carlos whined, but didn't continue on as he saw me smirking at him.

"You're going to Russia?" Claire asked seriously, not missing a beat.

"Yes, Jill and I are. There's an Umbrella compound over there, with a new bio weapon, and we're going to take care of it." Chris answered.

"In the mean time, you expect us to just sit around and wait until you two finish humping each other out in the snow?" Claire asked. Jill's face shot red and Chris glared.

"No Claire, aren't you and these two going off to Mexico to pick an old friend up?" Jill asked quietly, Chris glared harder.

"What?!" Chris demanded. Jill motioned for me and Carlos to walk out to the hallway with her.

"Jill?" Carlos asked, but Jill continued to walk. She stopped at her shared apartment with Chris.

"Chris and I are leaving today for this mission. You both know how Claire is with Chris. I also know about your little mission, it's amazing what you can find out by reading Claire's web blog. Either way, these mission are perfect distractions from each other. Now, I take it that you've covered every detail?" Jill asked, while shouts and screams came from my apartment.

"Yes. Claire and I have covered all detail, except how we're going to convince this Juan Joen to join." Carlos answered. Jill smiled.

"I take it that's my job then." I stated.

"Go get him girl. Trust me, he won't take much to bring back, you might have a spot of trouble with Umbrella, but, you've handled their shit before any of us." Jill said and entered her apartment.

"Right, so Carlos, we leaving today as well? I really didn't catch the details." I asked as Carlos and I started heading back for my undoubtly now torn up apartment.

"Yes. Sometime after Jill and Chris leave. Jill and I talked about it a little while she helped me get the tickets to Mexico. She's sneaky you know? Helping plan Claire's little adventures behind Chris's back. For someone Claire's not fond of, she sure helps little Redfield a lot." Carlos said, then stopped as Chris was storming past us towards his apartment to discuss with Jill her involvement. Claire walked out smirking.

"He's pissed." She said. Carlos smirked and high fived her.

"You'd better thank Jill on this one Claire. She's taking the heat for you on this one." I said and She bit her lip.

"I know I know. She's a good person on her own I suppose, but around my brother, eh...don't think I'm forgetting her little thing with Wesker either." Claire said, as we listened for shouts to come from down the hall. They didn't happen.

"Senorita said she didn't know it was Wesker she was working for and Chris believes her." Carlos responded. Claire chewed on her lip a little more, vigorously. _She's getting nervous since she can't tell how mad Chris is._

"Fine fine...I'll think about changing my opinion once we get back. Sheesh..." She said just as Jill strode out of the apartment dress in jeans and a tee shirt, clearly angry. She shot a slight glare mixed with hope at Claire and then continued walking on, a slight glint coming off the ring she wore on her left ring finger. Claire's eyes widened but I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"I'm not that overbearing Jill! I just don't want her romp-Jill! Wait!" Chris yelled out struggling to get his shirt on, tripping on the hem of his jeans and falling to the floor. Jill stopped in her wake of anger and turned back to Chris lying on the floor.

"Plans are already made. Let them do this mission while we do ours. Who knows? Maybe Umbrella will have a hard time focasing on which mission to thwart. It's better than keeping her cooped up here all day. Come on, we're going to be late Redfield." Jill said as she helped Chris off the floor and place his tee shirt on correctly. Claire was glaring hard at Jill and Chris.

"Of course Mrs. Redfield." Chris said, and started walking briskly towards the door at the end of the hall that led to the conference room. Jill followed after. Claire's fists were clentched tightly.

"Mrs. Redfield? Jill's not a Redfield..." Carlos started and Claire punched his arm hard. She then stormed off to the other end of the hallway to the door that connected to the shooting range.

"Chris proposed last night and Claire doesn't er...well...she knows now." I started. Carlos just rubbed his arm.

Hours later

Claire, Carlos and myself had boarded the plane for Cancun Mexico. _We're a bunch of College kids just partying it up in lovely Cancun. Nice Cover, especially since Carlos will act like a typical college male when he starts eye balling the girls. I didn't really party in college, and Claire's going to see what she's missed out on...So...Juan Joen. It's been almost six years...would he join? I mean...running from the law...how could we get him back into the States even if we do get him a new identity? He doesn't exactly have a green card...Did Claire even think things through? _

"Drinks?" The flight attendant asked. I smiled at her.

"Yes, a glass of water please?" I asked. The attendant handed the glass to me, smiling. The memory of that day standing atop the slight hill a mile or two from the mansion along side of Billy after just narrowly escaping the Queen Leech and explosion. _I remember thinking that things could have been different had he not been on his way towards an execution. He could have followed me to the mansion...but, no, he had to start running, to find a place where a social security card didn't exist normally. I remember running to the mansion after the Cerberus howled, using all the remaining ammo I had on the dog and the few zombies that stalked the hallways of the mansion, throwing my gun as a last defense at one. The shock at the fact that the virus had spread, the train and training facility not being an isolated event. I remember feeling so tired. So I found a room that was clean, locked myself inside and found bug spray._

"Please place on your seat belts, we will be landing shortly." The intercom said. I released a breath I did not realize that I had been holding. _So...Juan...I guess we'll be seeing each other again for the "first" time soon._

"Here, was a slight pain to find back there, but Juan might want this." Carlos said, handing over an envelope. I opened it, and saw an I.D. inside with a SS card, belonging to a Mikail Victor. I looked at Carlos, studying him then resolved not to ask.

"You're going to go party yourbutt off as soon as we get off this plane aren't you?" I asked and Carlos smirked.

"Maybe..." He said and smiled widely. I rolled my eyes and relaxed. _It'll be a while before we go chasing Juan down. Gotta set up our cover perfectly after all._

J.L.: There you go, chapter two. It's strange settling into Rebecca's mind frame really, I'm more like Jill so this is tricky territory. Anyways, Chris and Jill are off on their little russia mission (The one in UC...lol) so now it's just Carlos, Rebecca and Claire. As for Barry, well...busy eating sandwiches? Laser/nerf tag turned out fine, four of us sustaining regular rough housing injuries. Billy will show up eventually. I'm actually still beat from yesterday's chasing my friends down and shooting them antics so I'll leave this at that. Would you kindly Review? (Bioshock...lol).


End file.
